Destino Trocado
by Anny Haylie
Summary: Quando Sakura pensa que está sozinha... A mesma pessoa que destruiu sua vida, faz ela voltar a ter sentido!
1. Chapter 1

Oieee! A NyA-Chan ataca novamente... E como sempree fazendoo o Sasuke sofrer um bocadinhoo xDD...

Esperoo ke gostemm! xDD

Destino Trocado.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun! – Dizia Sakura animada como em todas as manhãs.

- Bom dia... – Respondia friamente Sasuke como em todas as manhãs.

Mas esse era um dia especial para Sakura, Naruto havia avisado que iria faltar à missão para ajudar Kakashi em outros assuntos, então para ela aquela seria uma chance única para poder conversar a sós Sasuke, sem um loiro imperativo por perto...

- Está atrasada Sakura! Bem vamos logo antes que não dê tempo de terminar a missão... – Dizia Sasuke já se dirigindo a saída de konora.

- Me desculpa Sasuke prometo que não acontecerá isso novamente... – Concluía a moça correndo para alcançar o rapaz.

Bem apartir daí eles não disseram uma só palavra foram em silencio até o país da nevoa resgatar algumas crianças que haviam sido aprisionadas por Jack.

Chegando lá eles conseguiram resgatar as crianças e matar Jack. Mas, eles nem imaginavam que ele havia feito aquilo só para distrair Sasuke enquanto Itachi...

- Meu irmão tolinho, tão distraído com aquela praga que nem prestou atenção na sua namoradinha... Você ainda tem muito que aprender. – Dizia Itachi segurando Sakura pelo pescoço.

- Solte-a já! Eu faço qualquer coisa!- Gritava Sasuke aflito.

-Tudo mesmo?

-Tudo!

-Então... Vamos negociar! Se você me vencer em uma batalha... A garota é sua, se eu te vencer... Ela é minha!Certo? – Dizia Itachi uma expressão desafiante...

- Não Sasuke! Não faça isso! Ele vai te matar! – Implorava Sakura torcendo pra ele não aceitasse a proposta.

- Eu aceito!

-O que? Sasuke você vai morrer! Por favor, não faça isso!

-Sakura fique fora disso, foi uma escolha dele! – Dizia Itachi colocando Sakura sentada em uma pedra que ficava bem perto de onde os dois Uchiha iriam lutar.

- Bem podemos começar irmãozinho?

- Quando quiser! –respondeu Sasuke já na posição de defesa.

Nesse momento a batalha começou, foi uma batalha bem longa com muitos jutsus de alto nível e claro... Sharingan de sobra ¬¬'... Mas quando os dois irmãos já estavam cansados de mais para continuar, Itachi acerta uma faca, exatamente no coração de Sasuke...

-Ahhh Sasuke! – Gritava Sakura correndo em direção ao jovem deitado no chão.

- Sakura... – Dizia Sasuke em um tom tão baixo que Sakura quase não podia ouvir...

- Sasuke eu te disse que você não ia conseguir! Por que você não ouviu?

- Por que... Sakura eu te amo... – Essas foram as ultimas palavras que Sakura pode ouvir antes de Sasuke morrer...

- Sasuke!!!! Eu também te amo! – Nesse momento Sakura havia acabado de perder seu único motivo pra viver, sua esperança, seu sonho, seu Sasuke...

- Venha Sakura... Eu ganhei você agora é minha propriedade...

- Sua? Nunca!

- Foi uma aposta eu ganhei! Você vem comigo querendo ou não... – Dizia Itachi arrastando a jovem as prantos pra longe de Sasuke... E a ultima imagem que Sakura guardaria de Sasuke seria dele com uma face calma, encostado numa arvore de cerejeira com uma leve brisa batendo sobre ele fazendo com que este parecesse um anjo...

Dois Anos Depois...

- Sakura! Anda logo com isso está doendo... T.T

- Ahh deixa de ser um garotinho mimado Itachi isso não dói quase nada... – Nesse dia Sakura estava fazendo um curativo no braço de Itachi que havia quebrado na ultima missão que eles haviam feito! Isso mesmo eles! Agora Sakura é da Akatsuki e cuida de toda a galerinha de lá... xD

- Pronto bebê chorão... ¬¬'

- Não sou bebê chorão... ú.ù

- Então por que você não pode fazer um míni corte no braço que já vem correndo pra eu curar?

- Por que sim! Não quero ficar com marcas horrendas na pele... T.T

- Sei... ¬¬'

- Sakura...

- Que?

- Quer sair comigo? .

- Não! ¬¬'

- Ok... Thau...

- Adeus...

Pois bem... Sakura é da Akatsuki, mas guarda um ódio mortal de Itachi... E como podem ver, Itachi aparenta ter certo interesse pela jovem de cabelos róseos... Bem esta seria uma tarde comum se um certo acontecimento não tivesse mudado tudo...

- Ataque!!!!!! – Dizia Sasori correndo para Pain dos novos problemas...

- E quem está nos atacando? – Dizia Sakura assustada com a movimentação...

- Konora! – Dizia Naruto entrando pela janela.

- Naruto!

- Venha Sakura! Temos de tirar você daqui! – Dizia Sai bem baixo para que eles não chamassem muita atenção.

- Vocês vieram atras de mim?

- Claro! – Só ai que Sakura percebeu que Hinata estava atrás dos dois rapazes assim como Neji, Tenten, Ino e Kiba...

- Bem então vamos! – dizia a animada Sakura já correndo para sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar.

- Onde pensa que vai sakura? – Questionou Itachi com uma voz fria e arrepiante!

- Fique bem longe dela seu monstro! – Falava Tenten visivelmente com muita raiva.

- Hunf... O que querem? Ela está bem melhor aqui! Não é Sakura?

- È... Acho que sim... T.T

- O que? O.O -Disseram todos menos Itachi.

- Viram! Ela vai continuar aqui... Sakura venha! Precisamos de você!

- Já estou indo... Amigos desculpem-me... É que eu ainda tenho alguns assuntos pra resolver.

- Tudo bem Sakura... T.T Adeus... – E assim foram saindo cada um dos amigos de Sakura pela mesma janela pela qual haviam entrado...

Sakura agora estava refletindo, o que faria ela ter desistido de fugir? O que a prendeu aquele lugar? Ela sabia que tinha uma missão a cumprir naquele lugar, mas não entedia o porquê dela sentir que algo, além disso, a prendeu na Akatsuki... Mas seja o que for ela agora estava determinada a descobrir!

- Sakura... Você ia fugir mesmo?

- Olha Itachi... Não fui eu que planejei, mas como eles vieram por conta própria, sim!

- Ok... Eu queria poder ser mais amigável, Mas você abusa da minha bondade como sempre... Bem você apartir de hoje vai dormir na sala, para que eu a vigie... Para não correr o risco de te perder...

- Como assim! O.O Eu não sou uma prisioneira eu sou um membro da Akatsuki assim como você! Não pode fazer isso!

- 1º Se não era prisioneira, agora é! 2º Você nem está há tanto tempo assim na Akatsuki e 3º Eu posso e eu vou fazer o que eu quero!

- Lascou... T.T

A Noite... Bem à noite!!!

- Sakura!! Vá dormir... Já estou cansado te vigiar treinando – Dizia Itachi, que havia subestimado Sakura, se ele achou que ela ia obedecer... Estava certo... Mas se ele pensou que ela facilitaria, engano dele. Ela para se vingar de Itachi ficou treinando até tarde só para fazê-lo morrer de cansaço...

- Não estou cansada! Não paro! E por que não desiste disso e vai dormir?

- Por que eu disse que vou te vigiar, e é isso que eu vou fazer!

- ¬¬' Pode mofar aí... Nem me importo...

Nossa e assim se foram mais 3 horas... E Sakura? Dizia que só havia começado ¬¬' Má ela neah!

- Sakura... Tudo bem... Eu vou dormir. Mas, se eu ouvir qualquer ruído diferente... Vou estar por perto... Sakura!

- Acho que vou... Splaft (barulho da Sakura desmaiando e batendo a cabeça no chão... ¬¬').

-Sakura! Você está bem! o.O - Dizia itachi enquanto pegava Sakura no colo... Pra levá-la a sua cama, acho que no fim ele conseguiu o que queria.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Cap

Segundo Cap.! Shdisuid Nya-Chan agora veio pra arrasa...

Com as expectativas de todo mundo por que eu queria ter caprichado mais... ¬¬'

- Sakura!! Vá dormir... Já estou cansado te vigiar treinando – Dizia Itachi, que havia subestimado Sakura, se ele achou que ela ia obedecer... Estava certo... Mas se ele pensou que ela facilitaria, engano dele. Ela para se vingar de Itachi ficou treinando até tarde só para fazê-lo morrer de cansaço...

- Não estou cansada! Não paro! E por que não desiste disso e vai dormir?

- Por que eu disse que vou te vigiar, e é isso que eu vou fazer!

- ¬¬' Pode mofar aí... Nem me importo...

Nossa e assim se foram mais 3 horas... E Sakura? Dizia que só havia começado ¬¬' Má ela neah!

- Sakura... Tudo bem... Eu vou dormir. Mas, se eu ouvir qualquer ruído diferente... Vou estar por perto... Sakura!

- Acho que vou... Splaft (barulho da Sakura desmaiando e batendo a cabeça no chão... ¬¬').

-Sakura! Você está bem! o.O - Dizia itachi enquanto pegava Sakura no colo... Pra levá-la a sua cama, acho que no fim ele conseguiu o que queria.

Segundo Capitulo!

- Bom dia moçinha teimosa... ¬¬'

- (espreguiçando) Bom dia... Ahh droga... Como eu vim parar aqui?

-Digamos que você passou dos limites.

- Ahh... Maravilha ¬¬' E no mínimo...

- Desmaiou!

- E o que você estava fazendo aqui no meu quarto?

- Eu disse que iria te vigiar!

-Hunf! Então vigie as paredes agora! – Então a irritada Sakura sai do quarto antes que ela matasse o ultimo Uchiha...

- "Se ela pensa que vai conseguir se livrar tão fácil de mim... Ela não perde por esperar!".

Na cozinha... Uns 3 minutos depois

-Bom dia senhorita! . - Nesse dia o único que havia ficado na casa era Sasori... Pra cuidar do casalzinho...

-Bom dia Sasori! "Nhaa sei lá gente... Eu vou com a cara do Sasori... Quem sabe ele não fica bonzinho? O.O ".

-Quer cookies?

-Não obrigada! .

- O que os dois estão falando? – Disse Itachi entrando na cozinha com cara de calmo... Mas no fundo ele estava era morrendo de ciúmes! xD

- Nada de seu interrese...

- Oras Sakura deixe de ser mal educada... Por que você o trata bem e eu a pontapés?

- Por que ele é bem mais gentil que você!

- Ele! Se você não tivesse tentado fugir aquela noite eu não teria começado a vigiá-la!

- É exatamente isso que eu não entendo em você! Por que já não me matou a hora que percebeu que eu ira fugir? Por que me deu uma segunda chance? Por que Itachi? Por que...

- Por que...

- Por quê?

- Por que eu acho que você merece sofrer!

- Ótima explicação... ¬¬'

E assim os três "amigos" tomaram seus cafés e foi para uma missão que havia sido marcada para eles fazerem na tarde daquele dia ensolarado de primavera. No caminho Sakura e itachi não trocam uma única palavra e naturalmente o resto também não... Até que eles resolvem fazer uma parada pra descansar.

- Sakura... Quer comer algo?

- Não estou com fome.

- Mas você vai ficar fraca se não comer.

- E garanto que você vai achar muito bom por que assim alguém me mata e você fica livre de mim!

- Não é bem assim...

- Sei... – E assim sai uma Sakura estressada de uma cozinha com um ar sombrio, deixando um Itachi com cara de cãozinho sem dono... ()-.-'

Alguns minutos depois de Itachi terminar seu café ele sai à procura da moça de olhos verdes...

-Hey! Viu a Sakura?

-Não... – Disse Sasori.

5 minutos depois

- Hey! Viu a Sakura?

- Não... – Falou novamente Sasori...

5 Minutos depois

- Hey! Viu a Sakura?

- Não! E se voltar a me perguntar sobre ela eu vou fazer sua cabeça entrar pelo buraco da fechadura daquela porta! – Aponta Sasori pra porta de entrada da casa a qual no mesmo momento entrava Sakura.

- Finalmente! – Disse Itachi aliviado com a volta da moça.

-Finalmente mesmo! Por pouco eu não estrangulo um impaciente de plantão aqui... ¬¬'

- Não faço a menor idéia de quem seja não é Itachi? ¬¬'

- Que? Onde? Como? :s

- ¬¬' Baka - Pensou Sakura e Sasori ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde estava Sakura?

- Não te interessa saber...

- Uiii! Hahahaha

- Sasori... Ou você cala a boca o quem vai entrar pelo buraco da fechadura é você!

-Glup!

- Aonde vai dessa vez Sakura?

- Pro meu quarto!

Sakura tinha um quarto que pelo menos em minha opinião era... Perfeito! Paredes alternadas entre roxo e preto... Uma luminária branca em formato espiral, o guarda-roupa preto com os puxadores prata e uma cama também preta e só pra completar uma prateleira cheia de ursinhos de pelúcia rosa... Tudo bem... Ignorem a parte dos ursinhos de pelúcia... É que meu quarto é assim :s

- Por que ele não admite logo que sente ciúmes de mim? Por quanto tempo nós vamos ficar nesse joguinho de vai não vai? Bemm... Se ele demorar muito eu vou fazer o que eu tinha em mente desde o inicio...

Owari

Olá galerinha... Nhaii acho que ficou horrível, mas mesmo assim com o tempo eu melhoro! Ainda é a minha 3º fic... o.O

Ahh e sobre a fic!... O que será que a sakura tinha em mente naquele momento?

O que será que Itachi vai fazer?


End file.
